Swanky Kong
Swanky Kong (スワンキーコング, Suwankī Kongu) is the rich member of the Kong Family who enjoys hosting games and wearing flashy suits. He often hosts game-shows and other types of money-making competitions. History ''The Quiz Presenter'' In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Swanky was found in every area in Swanky's Bonus Bonanza, and would give the player three quizzes about the game. The first quiz for each area cost one Banana Coin and if you succeeded you were rewarded with a red balloon (one life). The second game is slightly harder and more expensive, costing two Banana Coins, and the prize was a green balloon, which gives you an extra two lives. The third and final quiz is the hardest and most expensive, but also gives out the best prize, a blue balloon (three lives), and requires three Banana Coins to enter. Candy Kong appears alongside Swanky hosting the show in the Game Boy Advance remake. ''A Sideshow Presenter'' Swanky returns in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, though his role depends on which version of the game. In the original Super Nintendo version, he ran Swanky's Sideshow, a circus-themed attraction where Dixie and Kiddy Kong could throw balls at targets for points, competing against Cranky Kong at the cost of Bear Coins. He had a new outfit (pictured) though did most of the prize giving from inside a barrel (pictured in Dixie's Photo Album). In the Game Boy Advance remake of the game, Swanky instead ran Swanky's Dash, retaining his outfit from DKC2. Swanky ran a "virtual reality" game where only Dixie could play (Kiddy Kong is too young at the time). In this mode, Dixie could collect golden stars by running down a pipe. ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' Swanky's tent from the Super Nintendo version of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! makes a cameo appearance in Donkey Kong's field in Mario Superstar Baseball. Swanky himself can be seen on a wooden billboard in the game as well. Gallery Map icon (Swanky).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' map sprite. SwankyKong-dkc2.jpg|Official Artwork from DKC2. Swank Sprites.gif|Swanky's sprites in DKC3. Swanks Sprites.png|Swanky Kong's sprites in DKC2. SwankyKong-DKC3-Photo.gif|Swanky in Dixie's Photo Album. Trivia *Swanky and Candy (except for Candy being playable in the canceled Game Boy Advance game Diddy Kong Pilot) are the only two Kongs yet to be playable. Candy was to be a playable character in the cancelled Diddy Kong Pilot a few weeks after Redneck Kong got scrapped from the game. Ironically, they both are members of the Bonus Bonanza in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2. *Swanky never returned in Donkey Kong 64 and he was not in Donkey Kong Country Returns nor Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, so it is unknown if he will ever return in the next Donkey Kong Country game. *It is speculated that, due to their identical appearance and sharing a character model, Swanky Kong and Donkey Kong are likely brothers. de:Swanky Kong es:Swanky Kong pt:Swanky Kong Category:Kongs Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Heroes Category:Males